


Crazy

by pulangaraw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Fraser drives Ray crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

"You are the most annoying, insufferable person I know.“ Ray shoved Fraser back against the wall by his shoulders.

Fraser let himself be shoved until he stood against the wall. His back as straight as ever. He looked at Ray, looking slightly confused. "Ray?“

"With your neatness and your politeness and your goodness and-“ Ray broke off, having run out of words.

"I'm sorry?“

"And your 'I'm sorry' and 'Thank you kindly',“ Ray continued, having been supplied with new ammunition.

After that, Fraser just looked at him, apparently waiting for the outburst to pass. God, he was driving Ray nuts.

"Once, only once I want to see you lose it,“

"Why?“

Instead answering Ray shoved Fraser's shoulders again. They stood there, in silence, looking at each other, Fraser still with that mildly confused expression on his face. Ray's eyes flickered down to Frasers mouth. Fraser's shiny lips. The fast flick of a tongue in the corner of his mouth.

He swallowed hard. „You're driving me crazy.“

"I'm sorry, Ray. If there's something I can do to make you feel better, you have to tell me,“ Fraser said sincerely. He was always sincere. It was driving Ray insane. Well, that and that he never seemed to know anything about relationships. Which – Ray was sure of it – just couldn't truly be the case. Not when you looked like this.

"I'm going to kiss you,“ Ray said. And if Fraser had attempted to answer, it was lost in the press of Ray's lips against his.

It was only a short, chaste kiss. Ray pulled back quickly looking at Fraser, trying to gauge his reaction. The tongue flicked out again.

"Mmh,“ Fraser said.

"Mmh? - That's all I get? I kiss you and all you say is 'mmh'?“

"Well, it was only a rather short kiss. If you want a detailed analysis-“

And now Fraser was yanking his chain for sure. And Ray was certainly not going to let him get away with it. He leaned forward and their lips met again. This time Fraser's lips were parted slightly and Ray took that as an invitation to slide his tongue into Fraser's mouth.

Then they were kissing for real, deep and dirty and it was so perfect, it took Ray quite a while to realize that Fraser was kissing him back. When he did realize it, he pulled back again and opened his eyes.

"You're kissing me.“ Ray said.

"I believe you kissed me first.“ Fraser answered calmy. Way too calmly.

"Why the hell are you so calm?“

"Should I not be?“ Again with this unearthly serene voice, that drove Ray crazy.

"No. You shouldn't be. I just kissed you. And I'm not talking about some damn buddy breathing, but a real kiss.“

"Yes, Ray, I realize that. I was the recipient of that kiss after all.“

Ray stared at him for a few seconds, waiting for some sort of freak-out. He wasn't sure if he expected it from Fraser or from himself. But then Fraser reached out and circled his fingers around Ray's wrist. "Let's go home,“ he said.

Ray simply nodded.


End file.
